Blood Pact
by Feigned Song
Summary: We made a pact in the fourth year, that none of us would be left alone in times of war. Both of you are gone now, and I fear that I can not hold onto faith much longer. Forgive me.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter isn't mine. I have to thank the one who suffered through editing this for me, as it  
  
was about 3:30 a.m. when I wrote it. And I also have to thank the same person for giving me  
  
color ideas. I believe she chose to remain anonymous, so this is her anonymous thank you note.  
  
^^ Okey. Bear with me on my updating system. If everything went according to how I wanted it,  
  
everything should be updated by the time this shows up...but my internet's screwy, so yeah.  
  
*Shrug*  
  
-FeignedMyth  
  
~~~~  
  
Blood Pact - Prologue  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hurry up, Remus!" the overly cheerful voice of Sirius Black beckoned him to hurry up. Remus  
  
frowned faintly, but increased his pace to match that of the two other boys in front of him. He  
  
had no idea what they were up to this time, but as a marauder, he was expected to come along.   
  
"Don't worry Rem, we're not out to break any rules this time. We're going to the Room  
  
of Requirement, if you must know." James piped in, catching the concerned expression on the  
  
werewolf's face. Remus simply rolled his eyes. Honestly, they expected that information to be  
  
reassuring? At least he had sped up, so they could no longer complain about that.   
  
The trio continued walking down the corridor until they reached the room, where James  
  
paced back and forth while he and Sirius both watched. It took only a moment for the door to  
  
appear out of nowhere on the wall. Both James and Sirius entered the room in silence.  
  
What Remus saw as he entered caused him to give a soft gasp. A sign was across the  
  
floor, the sign of Eternal. Candles were lined in a circle around it. Leave it to Sirius and James to  
  
tamper with powerful magic. He glanced to them a few moments and noticed they were looking  
  
around in the same manner - only they looked thoroughly pleased with themselves.   
  
"What are you up to?" Remus questioned slowly, arms crossing over his chest in a  
  
thoroughly annoyed manner.  
  
"Rem, we're the marauders. We have each other's backs. You know that, right?" Sirius  
  
questioned, assuming his thoroughly innocent puppy dog look.  
  
"Yes, I know that..." Remus said slowly, shaking his head.   
  
"I propose we give a pact. All three of us. A blood pact to be there for each other. That  
  
when only one of us remains alive, through whatever comes, that one can call us all back if ever  
  
in need. That the last one of us alive will never have to be alone if they don't choose to." Sirius  
  
explained quickly.  
  
It took several moments for Remus to digest this and he stared. "So...you're saying that  
  
if...when... all of us but one are dead, then they can be called back to life in a time of need...to be  
  
alive again?"   
  
James and Sirius both nodded. It was clear that Remus had been left out of the planning  
  
for this. He'd have objected to everything.   
  
"Will you?" James asked slowly, frowning slightly. Remus was caught. He couldn't not  
  
accept what was going on. He gave a slow nod. "What about Peter?" he questioned, glancing  
  
around.  
  
"He's a tagalong." both James and Sirius stated at once. Remus nodded. He couldn't help  
  
but agree with them. James and Sirius stepped up to where the lines met in the center of the sign,  
  
standing opposite each other. The motioned for Remus to stand to the side of them, facing the  
  
center.   
  
Sirius pulled out a pocketknife slowly and slipped the blade out with a faint nod. "Blood  
  
by Blood, Heart by Heart, We are Marauders, now and forever. Together we stand, though  
  
separately we fall, not one shall stand alone, as the fallen wait for eternity's call." Sirius said  
  
softly, the blade of the knife began to glow a light green as Sirius cut into his left hand, letting the  
  
blood fall to the ground in the center of them. The blood assumed the same green glow as the  
  
knife, and though it was but a drop, the green glow surrounded the whole sign. Sirius passed the  
  
knife to James and it stopped glowing.  
  
James looked down and nodded faintly, taking a deep breath. James'd always been leery  
  
of blood. he hated the stuff. Especially his own. "Blood by Blood, Heart by Heart, We are  
  
Marauders, nor and forever. Together we stand, though separately we fall, not one shall stand  
  
alone, as the fallen wait for eternity's call." the blade of the knife began to glow a light blue  
  
color, and James hesitantly cut into his left palm, a single drop of blood falling from each and  
  
adding blue to the circling green symbol on the floor. The knife, surprisingly, was still clean as  
  
James passed it over to Remus.  
  
Remus took the knife hesitantly. He had no fear of blood, but he had a strong fear of  
  
powerful magic that could backfire. He supposed he should trust Sirius and James - they usually  
  
knew what they were talking about. Unless they had made this up. Then that would be a sad thing  
  
if it backfired. He frowned faintly. "Blood by Blood, Heart by Heart, We are Marauders, now and  
  
forever. Together we stand, though separately we fall, not one shall stand alone, as the fallen wait  
  
for eternity's call." he recited slowly, the blade glowing a deep, dark yellow for him. He slowly  
  
cut into his left palm, letting the blood fall to the ground as it joined the circle.   
  
"We are the marauders, Bound together in heart and soul, and now by blood. If ever we're  
  
separated and alone, then we can call the others back to the living for us. We are friends, we are  
  
brothers, we are eternally bonded." Sirius spoke calmly, and the light shot up from the symbol on  
  
the floor, circling around the three then enveloping them for a few moments before it all cleared.  
  
"How do we know this works..." James said slowly, a bit dazed by the happenings.   
  
"We'll find out when the time comes, won't we?" Sirius replied.  
  
Remus bowed his head. He didn't say anything. He didn't want to use this pact to bring  
  
them back, if the time came. Peace...that's what he wanted. He wouldn't use it. He wouldn't use  
  
it...of course, unless there was a point in time when he couldn't bear being alone any longer.  
  
Than...just maybe.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
To Be continued.  
  
Next: Jump to Summer of 1996. Sirius has been gone a year. Everyone is angry at Remus, and  
  
Remus is reaching his wits end. He's lost, confused, and tired of everyone being against him.  
  
What will this all lead him to do? 


	2. Faith

So I'm not consistent on updates. Just wait until summer when I don't have to deal with nagging  
  
teachers. I know you don't want to listen to me ramble so I'll get to the point. Thanks goes out to  
  
all of my reviewers. *hugs* And a big apology for taking so long. Also thanks to my Editor,  
  
MistsofMyth. Might want to check out some of her fics, though she sticks to LOTR. No more  
  
rambling.  
  
~~~~  
  
Blood Pact  
  
Chapter 2: Faith  
  
~~~~  
  
-Thump. - The door slammed once again in Remus' face. What was it? The fifth time that  
  
day? The thirtieth time since summer began? He ran a hand lightly across his pale cheeks and let  
  
out a quiet sigh, shaking his head. Harry had become...impossible. That was the easiest way to  
  
put it. Sirius would be able to get him out of this mood. Sirius always had a way of cheering  
  
people up. Sirius. Why did he even bother musing about him? Sirius was gone.   
  
"Harry..." he sighed, then turned and just decided to walk away. Why would Harry bother  
  
with him? Turning and walking down the hall to his room, he closed his eyes and opened the  
  
door. Peace and quiet. It seemed that Severus had had a good idea in chasing everyone away. it  
  
kept people from being nosy, but chasing people off had always been something he had been  
  
good at. As a matter of fact, in his whole life he'd only allowed two people to get really close to  
  
him.  
  
~~ Blood by Blood, Heart by Heart, we are Marauders, now and forever. ~~  
  
  
  
No. He couldn't think about them. He couldn't let his memory dwell back to that day. He  
  
swore he'd never use it, even when the situation got out of hand. Never. It would be cruel to  
  
bring the two of them back..back to this. It would be selfish. It would be for Harry. A small voice  
  
piped up. It would be so Harry would stop snapping at you. Another voice countered the first. It  
  
would be for James. he'd want to see his son. The first voice returned with a vengeance. Remus  
  
scrunched his nose slightly and shook his head. No. he would not subject them to the world as it  
  
was now.   
  
Quickly he shuffled down the stairs, fully intending to take a walk and catch his temper.  
  
He was getting to old for this. Even the wolf agreed with him on this account. Swiping a lock of  
  
the almost pure gray hair from his eyes he picked up his cloak.  
  
"Going out, Remus?" The voice was unmistakable. Only one person had kept faith in the  
  
situation and still held the perky, childish note. Nymphadora.  
  
"Yes, Tonks. I'm going outside." he replied, calmly, even offering a feigned smile. She  
  
never noticed. No point in actually putting effort into looking cheerful anymore.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" she questioned quickly, running over to fetch her own cloak before  
  
he even answered. Thankfully she missed the troll foot. That didn't mean that she wouldn't trip  
  
over her own feet and fall flat on her face. Remus gave a faint sigh and a wince as the portrait on  
  
the wall began screaming at the top of its lungs about half breeds and mudbloods. He really  
  
didn't need this. Not right now. Not when everyone else seemed to be against him too.  
  
~~ Together we stand, though separately we fall. ~~  
  
He closed his eyes as he walked over and began tugging on the curtains. he was no  
  
longer in the mood for a walk. It took only a moment for Tonks to join him in the effort of  
  
closing the curtains and for them to actually close them.  
  
"On second thought, Tonks, I think I'll go take a nap." he said shortly, removing his cloak  
  
and replacing it on the stand where he had taken it from.  
  
"Oh. Okay then." she smiled and nodded, walking carefully over again and putting her  
  
own cloak down.  
  
Remus nodded slightly then turned and headed up the stairs, ducking into the room he  
  
had taken as his own since the Order of the Phoenix had taken residence at Number 12  
  
Grimmauld Place. Rubbing his temples not for the first time that day he sat down on his bed then  
  
laid back and contented himself with staring up at the roof.  
  
~ Not one shall stand alone, as the fallen wait for eternity's call. ~~  
  
How little they had known back when they came up with that. How little they knew of  
  
what life would be like so much later. He doubted either Sirius or James could comprehend what  
  
pain was like back then. They were...probably the most naive children until they met him. Your  
  
dwelling on the past again, Rem. Not healthy. The voice spoke up, oddly it had taken the sound  
  
of Sirius' voice over the years it had been around. not surprising as it had always been Sirius who  
  
nagged him about keeping his spirits up. That is...not healthy unless you plan on doing  
  
something.  
  
Most definitely not. He shook his head faintly, but the thing was that he knew he wanted  
  
to. Things were just...so hard. No one trusted him very well except for Dumbledore. Perhaps  
  
Hermione a bit, but none of them really fully trusted him. They believed he had come a bit  
  
unhinged in the past year. he scoffed. Far from it. He did as he was asked by Dumbledore, even  
  
though it had cost him the trust of several other residents of the house.   
  
"Remus!" another person calling for him. Molly, he suspected by the tone. She sounded  
  
angry. He rubbed his head and stood up walking to the door in silence. Talking? No, Molly did  
  
enough of that lately on her own. She was constantly worried. Which meant that she was  
  
constantly harping on small details. Remus usually didn't mind, it kept him busy. He opened to  
  
door and looked out. molly. Just as he had suspected.  
  
"Harry's gone and locked himself in his room again. You know why?" she interrogated  
  
him curtly.  
  
He shook his head. "Just another one of his mood swings. He decided that it wasn't worth  
  
his time talking to me. That I didn't understand what he went through." he shrugged faintly,  
  
"Then he just stormed off."  
  
Molly frowned coldly, "Ah. Of course," she nodded then turned, obviously a bit  
  
disapproving of the answer she had received. Remus closed his eyes and shut the door again.  
  
Maybe he didn't understand what Harry went through. That was what Sirius was for. Rubbing the  
  
back of his neck, he closed his eyes and sighed, kneeling down and pulling out his wand. Slowly  
  
he traced the sign of eternity on the ground. Two perfect circles interlocked. He stood up in the  
  
center, the sign appearing on the floor of the room.   
  
"We made a pact in the fourth year that none of us would be left alone in times of war.  
  
Both of you are gone now, and I feel that I cannot hold onto faith much longer. Forgive me." He  
  
said softly, "I can't deal with everyone alone any longer."  
  
Slowly he drew the pocketknife Sirius had given him for his seventeenth birthday and  
  
slowly drew it across the palm of his hand allowing a drop of blood to fall onto the sign that  
  
rested below him. It immediately burst into a bright light, blinding Remus for a moment. The  
  
light faded, but at the same moment a curtain fell over Remus' eyes. Vaguely he felt the  
  
sensation of falling and felt himself hit the ground and then he knew nothing more.  
  
~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~  
  
Hehe. Will it work? I don't know. By the way, as I'm too lazy to scroll back up to the top, I'll put  
  
the disclaimer down here. Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned do not belong to me  
  
and never will. Sadly. I just borrow them and make them miserable in these things that you read. 


End file.
